HELEN AND PARISLETTERS ON THE INSIDE
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: This is set before real Troy and its how they already know each other and send letters. I guess it's pretty good and it's the first fanfic i have written in first Person. please R&R and ENJOY!
1. Bring Me Home

I concealed myself in the dark green cloak, casting my blonde hair into the shade. I closed the door quietly, not to wake my husband Menelaus. I crept out of the castle and walked briskly to the mailboxes half a mile away. I reached my hand inside hoping with all my heart that he wrote. I pulled out the 3 letters and searched frantically for my name. I found it. Why oh why couldn't I rip it open right there and read it? Why?

I had to open it in my own room, in private. I closed the box quickly as I heard the carriage approach behind me, gaining speed. Please, let no one recognize me, it has happened 2 many times before. I got a whistling at as the carriage passed but thank god my name wasn't called out. I took a quick glance around and rushed up to the castle. I placed the other 2 letters by the door and rushed out to open mine.I ripped it open and began reading, I could hear his voice in my head:

_Dearest Helen, my love! _

_A day does not pass that I do not think of you and of how we met. The soft summer air on your beautiful face. Your hair blowing in the wind._

_Men on the battlefield blinded by the sun, but darling, I was blinded with your beauty and all too soon you came, we embraced and you went. I will come for you. As I count the days since we last stay each other, they get longer and longer but the days until we meet again, get shorter and shorter. My darling, I'm coming for you. I am accompanying my brother, who wishes to make peace with Sparta. I will bring you back home. To Troy._

_-Your Beloved Paris._

_P.S. My father wishes me to find a true love, little does he know, I have you._

I shook my head, No Paris! He couldn't, he couldn't take me to troy! But in the fury of it all, the longing to see him , I waited and I counted the days. Until I would see my paris, my beloved. I grabbed my pen and wrote gently.

_Dearest Paris,_

_As I read your letter, my heart filled with joy and agony, longing to see you again, tell me when will you come? Paris my love, I must warn you, I cannot live this secret any longer, It has come to close to Many times! And If you come...and if Menelaus knew. He would kill us both. I do not want to risk your life, nor mine. Please. Stay in troy. It would be too hard to have to let you go again._

_-Your Love always, Helen Of Sparta._

I guess I wrote the last two words to get the message to him. It was to hard. I yearned to see him. I had to. But I would die if he left me again and I couldn't risk our lives to see him. I hoped that he would come and pay no attention to my last words, but then I also hoped he wouldn't and then I just wished I could Kill Menelaus and go to Troy.


	2. A Close Call

I jotted down the date January 5th. And wrote the address on the envelope.

_Prince Paris Royal Palace_

_Troy_

* * *

January 17,TROY

He looked outside, NO! He had overslept, it looked around noon, he could see the sun perfectly from his window, and it even blinded him. Someone had to have opened the blinds. He heard a knock on the door.

"Paris! Are you awake? PARIS!" Hector shouted through the door. If not he would wake up Paris. (The lightest sleeper he knew)

"Yea" Paris grumbled trying to sound asleep.

"GET UP AND OPEN TE DOOR!" he shouted.

"Coming" Paris jumped out of bed. What made Hector so mad? He opened the door and then blew one of his curls out of his face.

"You have the worst bed-head little brother, can you explain this?" he held out a letter with Paris' address on it and sure enough it was Helen's writing. How could Paris have been so careless? If he were to wake up early like planned and get the mail, this wouldn't happen. UGH!

"BROTHER!" Hector raised his voice.

"Right, NO I don't know what it is"

"Open it" Hector passed it to him and nodded his head.

"Now, here?" Paris was beginning to panic.

"Yes, is that a problem Paris?"

Paris couldn't answer, what say that he was secretly writing to Helen? His face was getting hot and wet fro his sweat rolling off his curls onto his cheeks. What had Hector asked? His lips were dried and cracked, he licked them but nothing changed. Had time stopped? Surely Hector suspected something, even if a lie. He could feel the sun hot on his back and he was ready to just give up, this was too close, he couldn't get out of this. Why not give up now? No he couldn't, he also couldn't think of a lie. His mind was blank. Hector stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Is that a problem Paris?" Hector repeated.

"No, No sorry just dozed off for a second there" Paris spoke quickly and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Wow that was a long silence. He began opening the letter the slowest he could. Still nothing could save him.

"Hector! There you are!"

Paris looked past his brother to see who had spoken. He met Bresies' gaze. She stood tall, almost heavenly, she had just returned from Apollo's temple, he could see the empty basin which had held an offering to the gods. She wore her long dark blue robes and smiled brightly back to Paris.

"Beloved Cousin!" Paris said trying to hide the letter behind his back. But her eyes dashed to the letter and she had seen.

"Have you got a secret admirer that your not telling me about Paris?"She asked.

"No!" he said quickly and she walked towards him after placing the basin on the ground.

"Let me see!" She grabbed it from his hands.

"NO it's nothing, it's trash"

"I want to read it," She said opening the letter.

He was in too deep now.

"It's addressed to me, I should open it!"

"He's right" hector said snatching the letter from Bresies and handing it to Paris.

"Right well, here goes"Paris gulped and cursed while praying in his mind.

"Oh, Paris, there isn't time now, Breakfast is served and Hector, I wanted to show you something, besides Paris, open it with us when time permits ok?" She winked, great. Paris knew she would ask about it later.

"Yea, your right, but I've got to dress and –"

"-Fix your bed-hair" She added and left with Hector.

He locked the door, ran a brush through his hair and slumped against the door to read the letter, which was half ripped.

He opened it the rest of the way and his eyes darted across the beautiful writing.


	3. Callia Calls And Ships Sail Not

Heopened it the rest of the way and his eyes darted across the beautiful writing.

"_Dearest Paris,_

_As I read your letter, my heart filled with joy and agony, longing to see you again, tell me when will you come? Paris my love, I must warn you, I cannot live this secret any longer, It has come to close to Many times! And If you come...and if Menelaus knew. He would kill us both. I do not want to risk your life, nor mine. Please. Stay in troy. It would be too hard to have to let you go again. _

_ -Your Love always, Helen Of Sparta."_

He read it 3 times just to be sure. He didn't know what to say or what to think. The letter seemed to contradict itself. First Helen said she loves him and wants him to come and then she said that he should stay. Why had she ended the letter that way? "_Helen Of Sparta."_ Had she meant that she was learning to love Menelaus? Or just didn't want him to come because he could not be safe? Whatever it meant he was still coming That night he would sail, nothing could keep him from her. He wasn't asking for her permission, besides, he would die rather than to not risk seeing her again. He lived for her and these letters. He heard a thud on the door.

"Paris! Breakfast! Now!" Hector shouted through the door. "You haven't fallen asleep again have you?"

"No!" He groaned getting up away from the door quickly and silently. He put the letter under his pillow and opened the door to see his brother standing there angrily.

"What?" Paris asked although he knew exactly what was coming.

"Why was the door locked? What is it you're hiding from us?" Hector asked angrily.

"Nothing, why would I hide anything from you?" Paris exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to say that. Itjust seems as if I'm not getting through to you lately. And Paris. Our trip has been delayed"

"Trip?" Asked Paris blankly.

"To Sparta. Yes. Delayed" Hector continued. "It will be at least two months before we go. I'm sorry little brother. I know you wanted to travel."

"It is the will of the gods," Paris said with difficulty. Two months? Before he saw her again two months? "Why may I ask? Why is the trip delayed?"

"Our ship has been ruined." Hector said plainly.

"By wind?" Paris asked, if that was the case, then clearly the gods did not want Paris to see her otherwise...

"No, A clan of merchant sailors. They are being tried for treason as we speak." Paris knew that whenHectoris going to be king, he will not stand for this. Hector loves his country too much.That is his one weakness, andParis' isHelen.

"Oh I see" Paris said coming out into the hall and shutting the wooden door behind him. They started down the hall to the dining room.

"Paris. These things happen. Father is more upset than you'll ever be,"

yeah, right, Paris thought thinking of Helen.Hector took a short pause and continued

"but I am more so than him, if possible. I love all of Troy and they have destroyed this ship. Apollo will punish them, if I do not." "Why?" Paris asked and kept his rage (from not seeing Helen) get to him.

"Well you see, he needs allies, even if Greek. Besides Troy _needs_ peace with Sparta. Even more so, the other way around.You do not understand but you will. One day. Come eat" they had walked into the dining room. A magnificent breakfast awaited them.

"But hector!" Paris said stopping and pulling his brother aside. " Are there no more ships?"

"None that are repaired." Before Paris could say another word. Hector had already said down beside Andromache. He sat down beside his brother and Callia (the servant girl) sat beside him. She whispered something in his ear.

"Paris, You are troubled? No? Let me tend to you."

"Callia, please, yes things trouble me, but I do not need a beautiful woman always to tend to me and besides what would me father say if he found out about us?" what would Helen say was more like it.

"Do you not remember those nights, those cold dark nights, with me cuddled against you resting my head on your shoulder. Waiting for a better world. Love instead of hate. Do you not recall?At all. If so, I can make you remeber." She kissed him on the lips gently but long.

"I do" Paris cringed at the kiss. She was trying to get him. No she wouldn't succeed. He loved Helen. Helen. Only Helen.He pushed her off.

"Did they mean nothing?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Shh, do not weep, of course they meant something. But I have changed. You too have changed." He gulped"I am loyal now." He could not very well tell her that he was only loyal to Helen.

"Then show me this loyalty you speak of" She said moving her lips close to his wiching her would kiss her like he used to.

"Callia, No you know not who I love. Nor will you. Let me be" She was about to hit him or insult him as much as she could but Hector turned to Paris and said :

"Brother eat, rejoice, who knows, maybe the ships will be fixed." Andromache ran off at this. Hector had no choice but to follow after his weeping wife.

Callia at this point also ran away crying from Paris who could do nothing more than eat a boiled egg.

He sat at his room. With Ink-pen in hand, pondering what to write to his beloved. He stared at her letter.

He finally dipped it in the ink and wrote.

At last he jotted down the date (January 17) and sealed it.


End file.
